Sweet Nothing
by someonesbeenhere
Summary: A innocent piece of Loki's past magically appears for a confrontation but will she add fuel to his fire or show him the light within himself. Takes place after the inconclusive ending of Thor: The Dark World. Will include appearances from Avengers' heroes.
1. Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note**

**Hello All! Here is my story for everyone's beloved Loki. Of course, Loki, Odin, Thor, Frigga etc. are not mine, they are the wonderful property of Marvel Studios and Stan Lee. **

**I am an aspiring screenwriter at University so writing FanFiction helps me to learn to write for already created and developed characters. This however, is why my story may seem heavily direction based. We are frequently told not to mention inner thoughts and feelings but without wonderful actors to portray the characters inner thoughts and feelings I am left with having to mention them. :P**

**I will try to update often as I am finished University for the summer but I also have several over scripts and projects up in the air so I will do my best.**

**Hit me up on Twitter at hannahmargaretx if you wanna chat about the story, Loki/Tom Hiddleston in general or just wanna say hi :D**

**Please feel free to review, I love hearing feedback. Favourite and follow if you are so inclined :D xx**

* * *

**Prologue**

Aura smiled to herself proudly as Odin's guards marched toward her cell and dropped the shield around it. The stormed towards her and pulled her up to her dirty feet, handcuffing her delicate looking wrists. Dragging her past the other gutter rats trapped inside Odin's golden prison, they look at her puzzled. Did an old frail woman really need to be kept in a lock up such as this? The guards towered above her but she felt no fear. No worry or panic. Just amazement that her plan had gone so perfectly. Odin had requested to see her. The King wanted to see his prisoner – the traitor. Only, he was no King and she was far from a traitor.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Summertime brings out the beauty in all things and this is no different in Asgard. The golden city shines brilliantly and in the luscious gardens that surrounds Odin Allfather's castle, sits a girl who looks no older than sixteen. Her dress is simple but her beauty is luminous and her raven hair shines in the sunlight, showing brilliant colours the same way as petrol in water. She sits in among an array of small, beautiful flowers picking one every so often. She concentrates hard on the flowers in her hands, trying desperately to chain them together as if nothing were more important.

"Aura!" a boy's voice comes from behind her. She smiles wildly and turns quickly searching for the source but is met with empty flower fields. She turns back and is met with the face of a beautiful boy with dark hair and wicked eyes.

"Hi Aura." He says, his face barely an inch from hers, grinning wickedly. She yelps and falls backwards causing the boy to collapse in hysterics. Her flower chain is ruined in her shock and annoyed, she glares at him.

"Loki! Stop doing that! You've ruined it!" He composes himself and then bursts out laughing again at the expression on her face. Aura examines the crumpled flower parts in her lap and frantically starts picking flowers again. Loki sees the remnants of the flower chain and conjures another one. He places it on her head.

"Sorry Aura." Aura regards him for a moment and reaches up to touch the crown of flowers and at her hand, it disappears. Loki looks disappointed as his apology vanishes.

"That one's not real though." Loki nods.

"I know, I am sorry though." He picks a flower and tucks it behind her ear. At this, Aura's anger is quickly forgotten. Loki smiles warmly at her and stands up. He holds out his hand to her. "Come on, I wanna show you something." Aura smiles and takes his hand allowing him to pull her to her feet. Not letting go of her hand, Loki takes her in the direction of the forest.

Frigga watches the two raven haired youngsters walk off. Her fears for Loki stilled when he was with Aura. Aura accepted him for who he was, she enjoyed his magic when others were scared and although she didn't know it yet, Aura loved Loki. Frigga constantly worried about Loki, always alone, always avoided. He had no friends, well except Aura. She hoped that Loki would work out – if he hadn't already – that he loved Aura too.

"Our children grow closer and closer every day, it's beautiful to watch. Don't you think Reida?" Frigga says to her handmaiden who joins her often to walk through the gardens when their children play together.

"Yes. Definitely." Reida's formal answer to her lady is off. She and Frigga have been friends now for many years, all formality dissipated long ago.

"Reida, I may be your lady and you my hand maiden but we are friends first and foremost. Please don't be afraid to speak to me." Reida hesitates before answering.

"I just worry that Loki will break my daughter's heart." Frigga looks at her for a moment, puzzled.

"How so?" Frigga questions. Reida hesitates again, clearly unsure about overstepping her boundaries.

"Aura is just the daughter of a handmaiden and a sword maker. She is poor and humble. Loki however, is the son of King Odin and my lady, Prince of Asgard and in line for the throne. It's a dangerous ideal for her to have but I'd be damned if I were to stand between young love." Frigga had never even thought of that. She could hardly blame her companion for being worried about the hierarchy but for her, it was always about Loki's happiness. Love is love.

Loki leads his companion through the flowering trees and sparkling streams to a large tree. The foot of it is covered in fluffy green moss and it stretches up further than he can see. Loki watches Aura's face as she stares up at the tree, completely mesmerised.

"Come on." Loki smiles at Aura and nods towards the tree. Aura's eyes widen in shock.

"We're not going up there are we?" she croaks at him in disbelief. He laughs a little.

"Course we are!" Loki goes to the base and stands there holding his hands clasped in front of him, a foothold for Aura to climb up. "You're not scared are you?" he smirks at her. Aura folds her arms defensively.

"I'm not scared of trees Loki."

"Good. Let's go then. The bottoms the hard bit, the rest is easy." Aura reluctantly steps forward, making Loki smile. She puts her foot in his hand and a hand on his shoulder. She reaches up to where the tree first splits into branches and Loki pushes her the rest of the way. She clamours into the tree followed by Loki, who shimmies up the base of the tree with ridiculous ease. When he gets up he stands in front of Aura who's looking at him expectantly. "What are you just standing around for? We're going higher." He smirks at the looks of her face. The pair climb higher in the tree, Loki leading the way, showing Aura where to climb, pulling her up when she needed it. They begin to climb through the higher branches that move with their weight and eventually Loki stops and sits down. Aura joins him on the well worn branch, obviously frequently visited. She looks out over the treetops and sees Asgard, shining beautifully in the sunlight. There was a more brilliant sight however, the Bifrost. Loki often came here to admire it and to dream of one day getting to use it and go to other realms.

"Wow." Aura breathes. Loki smiles.

"Amazing isn't it? Odin's off in another realm somewhere, hopefully we'll see his return." Loki gazes at it for a moment. "Someday I'm going to go to another realm."

"Why do you want to go to another realm?" Aura asked quietly, sadly. Loki thought for a second then shrugged.

"I don't know, it's just nothing ever happens here and nothing ever will! Asgard will always be this way."

"You could always make something happen? You can't just leave out of boredom! How does a master of magic even get bored? Where would you even go?!" Aura is rambling and she stops herself when Loki just looks at her ever so slightly amused.

"I'd probably go to Migard. Apparently there's always something going on there, unlike everywhere else." Aura doesn't know what to say. Loki realises he's upset her – and himself a little. "You could come with me!"

"What am I going to do on Migard?! Besides what about everything here? Our families, our friends? You're in line to be king!" Loki scoffs at her.

"I won't get the chance to be king. I'm the younger son who has a talent for magic, not war. Everyone knows it."

"You're more than that, I know it. Thor isn't suited to be king, he's arrogant and irresponsible. You're wise and king and everything a King ought to be!" she assures him. Loki remains defeated.

"And yet, it's Thor's luck in life to gain a crown and I to be his court jester." Aura shakes her head at him.

"No. You watch, one day Odin will realise that you're the only one fit to be King." Loki watches Aura. She tells him these things, believing in every word she is saying from the deepest parts of her heart and for he actually feels himself starting to believe them too.

"Would you be happy with me as your King, Aura?" He asks her with no hint of jest or humour in his voice. She looks him straight in his sparkling eyes and answers.

"No King could ever make me happier." She tells him. "You would be both feared and adored by everyone."

"Would you fear me, Aura?" Loki asks her quietly, almost a whisper, as he moves closer to her.

"Would you like me to?" Loki watches her expression. It changes so rapidly to one he's never seen on her before. Adoration. Her eyes are watching him intently.

"You would fear me if I asked you to?" He questions her.

"Of course. You are my King. I'd do anything you asked me to." At this, Loki lunges forward and captures her in a kiss.

His first kiss. He hoped it was hers as well, he couldn't stand the thought that she might have looked at someone else the way she just looked at him. It came over him more than he thought it would. He'd never imagined kissing anyone, he didn't think he ever would but the urge overcame him and he needed her. More than he had ever needed anything in his whole life. In Asgardian years he was only 17, but in Migardian years he was well over 1000. He had been alive long enough that he wasn't unaware of these urges, he'd never experienced them though. Aura wasn't that much younger than him and he could tell that she was feeling these urges too because she started kissing him back hungrily, clutching at him as if he were her only life preserver as she got dragged under. The loud whirring power of the Bifrost in action broke them apart as they turned to look at the indication of Odin's return to Asgard as if Odin himself had just caught them and ripped them apart.

"Odin's home." Loki sighs. Breathing heavy, the two are still wrapped in each other. He looks at her, so beautiful, gazing back at him. "I better get back, I really don't want to though." He smiles warmly at her and she returns it before he hugs her tight to his chest.

The two climb down from the tree and make their way back to the grand gardens at Odin's golden fortress, hand in hand. They see the light beyond the thick tree line and Loki stops Aura before they reach it.

"I just want to do this once more before we get back to the real world." He places his hands either side of her face and leans down to kiss her. It's different this time, it's not driven by their need to fill the void that they have been tiptoeing around all these years. This time it's slow and powerful, it tugs on something deep in his chest. It's just their need to be with each other. Both savouring the kiss like they were each an indulgence to the other. It must have been several minutes before they broke apart but that felt like a fleeting second compared to those he'd have to spend away from her. He held her for a minute or two, stroking her hair until it was silk and it fell like liquid down her back.

He told her back to the gardens and surrendered her to her mother, who whisked her home, away from him. He comforted himself with thoughts of her. The smell of her hair, the softness of her lips, the way she looked at him so full of love and wonder when she declared he would be king. He walked through the extravagant hallways, unaware of anything and when Odin interrupted his reverie, it was a bit of shock and completely unwelcome.

"Loki, where have you been?" Odin demanded of him. He'd often warned Loki of the dangers of being a Prince and wandering off places alone. Loki had always disregarded it, he wasn't the important son after all.

"I was in the forest by the gardens." Odin approached him, ready to reprimand him, an approach Loki knew all too well.

"Loki ..." Before Odin can continue, Loki stops him.

"I wasn't alone, I was with Aura."

"A young peasant girl is hardly protection Loki." Sick of his degrading attitude, Loki turns to leave and walks away from the King. "I hope you are not tormenting that poor girl." Loki stops in his tracks and turns to glare at his father.

"How would I be tormenting her?" he demands.

"Come now Loki, it is no secret that the girl has a lot of affection for you, maybe too much?" Odin tells him.

"How could she have "too much" affection for me? How can it be too much if I have the same for her? If not more." Loki's voice is harsh but not as harsh as he would like to be. Odin was still his father, a man no one was harsh with.

"Surely you know that such a match would be improper? I'm sure the girl knows that. A peasant girl could never marry a would-be king-"

"I NEVER WILL BE KING THOUGH, WILL I FATHER?!" Loki screams at him. "Beautiful things like crowns and thrones are reserved for Thor! I deserve my share of beautiful things! And I _shall_ have this one!" Loki turns away and storms off down the corridor.

"Not if you want to be King." Odin tells him.

* * *

Aura is marched into the oversized throne room. It is so large that she can barely see him, sitting in the throne he was born for. As she approaches, his façade becomes more and more transparent. He had only disguised himself to those without magical abilities, but her newly acquired ones allowed her to see him for real. He'd aged beautifully, strange seeing as it hadn't so long ago that they were kissing in among the trees. That was the last time she saw him. She felt herself cave a little, remembering the hurt, the pain, the rejection. But he she was, finally getting her confrontation with Loki, her wicked King.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed so far. Please let me know what you think, Thanks! xxx**


	2. Face Off

**Hey there! Sorry it's taken so long to update, I been rather busy but I am hoping to get a lot done in the next couple of weeks, so stay tuned :)**

**This is quite a short chapter but I have high hopes for the next one ;)**

**I don't own any of the Marvel characters (wish I did though :L)**

* * *

Aura was halted by her captors. She wanted to be so much closer but she held back. She wanted to experience whatever expression that was about to come across Loki's face when he realised what was happening. When he realised that The Trickster had been tricked. It took everything in her to restrain her delight. She watched him in his charade. He spoke like the Allfather but there was something in the way he moved that gave him away. He was too sleek, too sophisticated, too sly. How had no one caught on to him yet? She was pleased that he hadn't seen through her dress up act yet. Although, she did have to admit that this one was one of her best. Her skin was liver spotted and lose, her back was effectively stooped and her hair was fine, silvery strands. She looked like she was taking a break from lying on her deathbed, except from the brightness in her eyes. She couldn't keep them aged. Her clear green irises sparkled like the chink in her armour. Hopefully she'd get away with it just long enough.

* * *

Loki watches the old woman being brought in in chains. He doubted that she'd need all the restraint that they held but Odin wouldn't object so neither would he. She looked strange, it was almost as if she were getting younger by the second. Her body withering and frail yet her eyes progressively brightened the longer she stood before him. Something wasn't right. Why was she even here? Confusion must have crossed his face because one of Odin henchmen approached him.

"We found her strolling around the castle. She must have slipped in the servants quarters, impersonated a washer woman." He murmured to his king. Loki nodded his Odin head and shooed him. Putting on his best Odin voice he stood, staring down at the creature.

"Well, it seems we have an imposter on our hands." He said. The woman looked up and smirked. It was unsettling. It was an expression that didn't belong on her face.

"You're one to talk … your majesty." Loki was silenced. His lips pressed into a thin line, he was stunned, angry. This cause the woman to smile. Her looked face so different to what it had been, so … youthful, he could barely believe it to be the same person. There was something else in that smile, something deeper. Recognition?

"Get out." He uttered. It was calm, quiet but far from peaceful. The golden henchmen looked between each other confused. "I SAID GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! NOW!" he bellowed. Startled the Allfather's minions scuttled out of the great chamber of fear that they'll anger him further. When he was finally without an audience, Loki stormed forward and grabbed the woman by the throat. She did not feel frail and even if she were, he was too furious to care. "Who do you think you are!? To speak to your King like that!" The woman continued to smile, completely unfazed.

"Indeed you are my King, but you are not Asgard's … unfortunately." She said, her voice strong, not that of the old thing in his hands. Up close, her eyes were even more shocking. Loki was confused, dazed and troubled. What was happening?

"Who are you?" He asked her. Something stirred behind him and it was followed by a voice.

"A blast from the past." He dropped the woman and spun around to face the voice. The old woman stood before him, no longer bound by chains. Startled, he spun back around again, to be greeted by a miraculous sight. She stood there in a dress that matched her sparkling, green eyes covered by a thick, velvety, black cape. "I always hated being tricked but it is fun to be a trickster. After all, I learned from the best." She smiled at him.

"Aura." Loki breathed.

"Hello, my Prince." She was lapping up the control. "I think you can de-robe now, I showed you mine …" she grinned at him wickedly. Without any idea of what else to do, Loki revealed himself to her. Her delight was clear, she revelled in seeing the shock on his true features. "Still as beautiful as ever."

"I thought you were … gone" Loki whispered. His expression had saddened.

"I was gone. For a long time. But lucky for me, I found my way back. I do have to admit, I was on a dark path for a while. You don't earn these powers for being good y'know. Not when they're bestowed by spell casters anyway." Aura circled him as she spoke. Loki stood there motionless, still trying to work out what to say. "I've spent so long practising and learning, seeing through your disguise this whole time. Working out a way to show you that you don't have everyone fooled. You can be brought down."

"So what is this? Some kind of revenge?" he spoke quietly, softly.

"You broke my heart Loki!" He yelled at him. Loki looked right at her for the first time since he became himself again.

"I broke my own heart! Do you think I wanted to end things like that? Do you think I wanted to end things period!? You were too young to realise what had to be done!" Loki tried to defend himself but even he didn't believe it.

"But not too young to have my heart crushed by someone I believed in more than anything else in this realm?! I loved you!" Loki's heart stopped for a second. However, they were rudely interrupted.

Their interaction had alerted the guards that were now bashing in the doors. Joined in thought, both tricksters looked at each other and created an illusion of an injured Odin lying on the floor. They took off, barrelling out another door. As the guards rammed their way in, they looked between the fleeing assailants and their unconscious King, debating internally which matter they should attend to. As they went for the King, he disappeared, but the moment of doubt gave the mischief-makers the time they needed to disappear. The guards chased after them but found only empty corridors, not realising that they were chasing ghosts.

* * *

**Favourite, Follow and Review! I love hearing from you! x**


	3. Sweet Nothings

**Hello loyal followers and new readers, it certainly has been a while and I offer my sincerest apologies. **

**I am continuing this fanfic about my beloved Loki, I have had great plans for this since it's beginning and I hate that it's taken me so long to continue it but that's about to change.**

**Here is chapter 3 that was promised a long time ago, please enjoy.**

**I enjoy reading your reviews, they're very helpful so please feel free to leave your feedback.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**xxx**

**I do not own any of these characters, they are all property of Marvel Studios.**

A young Loki sits alone in his chambers, his head in his hands and the curtains drawn. It's the middle of a bright summer day but in this room, it seems like the worst of winter nights. Loki is motionless, he had been for days, ever since he sent her that cruel letter. A letter! The letter was almost as cruel as the message. He hadn't been outside since for fear of seeing hatred for him is her brilliant eyes. Although from what he'd heard from his mother, Aura had the same idea. The door to his chambers opened, Loki did not look up as he recognised the arrogant, self-important footsteps of his father.

"You did the right thing Loki. You had to put an end to it, you were getting the girl's hopes up for something that would never be." Odin said, an attempt to comfort his son. Loki just scoffs at this. "Loki, you cannot mourn something that never had the chance to be!" Loki slowly looks up at his father, his eyes burning with rage in the darkness.

"Never had the chance?! All the years since we were new borns, playing together, talking together, growing up together, you thought that wasn't chance enough for me to fall in love with her!?"

"Fall in love! Please! I expected you to know that she was nothing more than your companion, and I expected her to know her place, nothing more than a peasant!" Odin bellowed

"Her place was with me!" Loki retorted, now in his father's face. Their battle of words was interrupted however by the sound of loud sobbing coming from the gardens below. Odin marches to the window and throws open the drapes which makes Loki flinch at the sunlight.

"It's Reida." Odin says quietly. Loki's eyes widen and he immediately sprints out the door.

As he enters the garden, he sees his mother hugging Reida who is sobbing uncontrollably. Loki stops to watch.

"She's gone! My baby … she's gone!" Reida sobs. "The whole town is looking for her but she's missing! My poor baby girl!" Loki makes eye contact with his mother, his crushed expression meeting her solemn one. Loki turns back towards the castle almost in a daze. When he reaches his chambers he stops for a moment. He lets out the quietest of sobs before a gut-wrenching scream. He begins to thrash around the room, throwing and smashing things off the walls and completely destroying the place. He finally stops and his body crumples in grief to the floor.

Now, the trickster prince and his childhood love whip past the trees, pursued mercilessly by the palace guards. Aura begins to lag behind and without thinking Loki grabs her hand and pulls her alongside him. Aura is shocked at the contact but welcomes it nonetheless.

"Loki, where are we going?" Aura asks in between panting, Loki just smiles. Just like old times.

Loki stops suddenly, causing Aura to run right into the back of him. Aura's hands rest on Loki's back and she breathes slowly and quietly, trying to take in what was happening. Loki listens to his surroundings for a second before speeding off again, pulling Aura with him. They run faster and faster towards the face of a cliff. As they come to the rock, Loki runs alongside it for a bit before pulling Aura inside the wall behind a clutter of cascading leaves. Aura opens her mouth to speak but before she can Loki pushes her against the wall and puts his hand over her mouth. Aura starts to protest but Loki's calm demeanour stops her and when she calms herself, Loki puts his finger against his lips indicating her silence. Aura nods understanding and Loki slowly takes his hand away from her mouth but he remains pressing her into the wall. The two of them breathe heavily, looking right at each other. A palace guard passes close by and both Loki and Aura stop to watch him. Loki looks back at Aura who continues to watch the guard. She breathing heavily but quietly and Loki watches her chest heave up and down. Aura turns back to Loki, finding him watching her. It was almost like nothing had happened, no one had been hurt, no one had lost themselves. Like they were still sitting in the tree adoring each other. But at this memory, Aura flinched. That memory crushed her, he had broken her heart. He had hurt her, she was here for payback, she'd done everything for payback. But here he was, his body against hers, his breath on her face, his eyes burning into her and she was melting. With the guard gone, Aura pushes Loki away from her. She storms further into the cave. Loki looks at her frustrated.

"So was this your whole plan?" Loki snaps at her. "Come back into my life and ruin my plans, is that it? You have no idea how hard I worked to put all of this together and just like that, it's gone. Because of you!" Aura is angry now.

"This wasn't my plan either!"

"Then what was your plan!?" Loki demanded.

"PAYBACK! To crush you like you did me! To take everything you thought you had away from you! To leave you with nothing!" Aura yells at him, furious. Loki is speechless. He doesn't know what to say to this familiar girl with the raven hair and the emerald eyes that he doesn't seem to recognise.

"The girl I knew would never be so cruel." He says quietly.

"The girl you knew disappeared the morning she got that letter." Aura hits back at him. A harsh blow to the both of them. Loki has nothing to say to her. "It seems we are as cruel as each other."

"I hope that's not true." Loki says sadly. It is quiet for a moment before Aura speaks.

"Well, what do we do now?"

"Nothing until the morning. The longer we leave it, the further away from the castle the guards will be searching for us. That's when we escape." Loki tells her. Aura looks around at the cave and sighs.

"Fine." She removes her cape and lays it on the hard ground. Loki watches her do this. He can't help but notice that her body is no longer straight up and down, she had a waist and hips and they seemed to sway when she walked. Not to mention her other curvaceous attributes. He'd also noticed changes in her face. No baby fat in her cheeks, her cheekbones sat perfectly in its place and her lips her fuller. Still her eyes remained as bright and startling as they'd always been. It was true, the girl he knew had disappeared. Now there was a women in front of him. A woman that he wanted more than to be to king, more than to be feared and more than he'd wanted that adoring girl in the tree, he didn't think that was possible.

Aura lays down on the cape and turn to face away from Loki. Loki peers through the foliage and sees the light diming. Loki slowly walks over to Aura.

"May I have the other side?" He points towards the cape but without looking at him, Aura shuffles over to the edge of the makeshift blanket, leaving plenty of space for Loki and a gap between them. Loki lies on his back, looking up at the roof of the cave. It's quiet for a minute or two, muffled shouting of guards can be heard getting further and further away.

"Loved?" Loki said quietly. Aura is puzzled.

"What?"

"You said you loved me. Is that true?" Aura sighs.

"Of course I loved you. I adored you, I believed in you. You were everything to me." Loki looks sad.

"You were everything to me too."

"What was it you said? "Our companionship must be terminated. I'm a prince and you're a handmaiden's daughter, it just isn't right."" Loki is ashamed of himself, remembering what he'd written to her. He couldn't even say it to her face. "I was nothing in your quest for leadership."

"I did it to make you proud of me. You prove to you that I could be as great as you thought I was." Loki tried to defend himself, but even he was seeing that his reasoning made no sense. How could she see him become great if he threw her away.

"Look where that got you Loki."

"I know. Odin's paying for it now though." Aura smiles a little at this. "Back to my original point, "loved", "adored", I was everything to you. It's all past tense … is that still correct."

Aura is quiet for a moment.

"Yes."

The cave is in complete darkness except for the moonlight snaking its way through the branches covering the entrance to the cave. It's the middle of the night, it's silent except for the nocturnal animals who are calling to one another. The temperature has dropped significantly. In the cold, Aura, with her bare arms and shoulders felt warmth around her and reached out and clung to it, still fast asleep. Loki, who had not been able to sleep at all with Aura lying soundly beside him, felt her soft body roll into him and her cold arms wrapped themselves around his body. Feeling her cold skin on him, he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm but the warmth of his hands on her icy skin roused her from sleep. Her sleepy eyes looked at him and he watched her eyes sparkle in the darkness.

Neither of them said a word, they just reached for each other and kissed. Nothing else mattered. Neither of them thought about the past, everything they had done didn't matter now. They were wrapped in each other's arms and that's all that mattered. Missing each other for so long, all the longing came out in this one kiss. Neither of them took a breath for what felt like a lifetime but they didn't care. Aura grabbed Loki's hair, pulling him closer to her and he was more than willing to oblige her. Loki wrapped his arms around Aura's tiny waist and his hands began to explore everything his eyes already had many times. The more he touched her, the more she grabbed at him. Anticipating him, Aura moved her hands to Loki's chest and began to pull at any fabric she could, desperately trying to remove it all. Her eagerness spurred Loki on, who after trying to undo her dress found it easier just to rip it off. Aura followed his lead and there became a pile of their tattered clothes alongside their entangled bodies that no longer felt the cold. They continued to kiss passionately, trying to make up for all the time they were apart and the silent night began to fill with gasped breathes, pleasured moans and whispered sweet nothings.

**Chapter 4 to come very soon! Please favourite, follow and review if you are so inclined. :D**

**xxx**


End file.
